roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
GTA Episode Listing/GTA V Episode 34: Wacky Races
Let's Play Grand Theft Auto V: Wacky Races is the thirty-fourth episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play series in Grand Theft Auto V. In this episode six of the Hunters partake in some very crazy races. Appearances, with ranks *Geoff Ramsey (rank 61) *Ryan Haywood (started rank 91, hit rank 92 as of first race) *Ray Narvaez, Jr. (rank 106) *Michael Jones (started rank 122, hit rank 123 as of fourth race) *Gavin Free (rank 32) *Lindsay Tuggey (rank 12) Summary The video starts with Ryan asking what they're doing, as Gavin pours a trail of gas in front of an Ammu-Nation, in which he had flipped a car, and then lighting it with a pistol bullet, while Geoff does a roll call. (Geoff calls himself "the daddy" as he had co-founded Achievement Hunter, while naming the others as "the minority" (Ray, the lone Puerto Rican), "the girl" (Lindsay, the lone female in the episode), "the dumb one" (Gavin, due to his constant stupidity in video games), "the Rage Quit guy" (Michael, the test subject of the series), and "the psychopath" (Ryan, due to him being the "Mad King")). While Michael questions the state of the Ammu-Nation door, the car inside suddenly explodes. Geoff then gets on a bike and almost immediately spots a sofa. Upon stating that the title is "Wacky Races" (after the late 1960s cartoon of the same name) Gavin mentions Muttley, a character of the cartoon, while Michael and Ryan collide with the Ammu-Nation door on Ryan's bike, which causes the door to open. As Michael and Ryan fell off the bike Gavin promptly takes it and drives into the store; Michael blows up Ryan before burning to death chasing the Briton. While Geoff searches for a race to do Gavin states that the Ammu-Nation store now sells bikes, Ryan stating that it apparently sells HIS bike. Ryan then finds a fire truck, with Ray stating water can't be shot out of it anymore. Gavin then blows up Ryan's bike, costing him a hundred eighty-seven GTA dollars for the insurance, and it ends up killing him and Lindsay, Gavin stating he didn't expect it to clear the counter. Ray then has issues getting an invite, before falling off a railing and landing near an armored truck. Michael then heads to the bathroom as Ryan, in a dump truck, hits Lindsay in a muscle car. They talk about baby animals for a while, then they finally enter the lobby as Ray manages to get an invite. The first of four wacky races is "4 Way Madness ULTRA v2"; basically it is a variation of the original "4 Way Madness" but the jumps are a lot higher. Everyone picks an Adder as their vehicle (Michael and Ryan both going custom, which Ryan states may work against them). The race then begins, with Ryan going under the first jump while everyone else goes over, Lindsay ending up on her roof. Michael and Ryan both almost hit something on their second jump, a dumpster and a tree respectively. Ray then takes the lead on the third jump as Ryan ends up on his roof after hitting a satellite dish while Lindsay respawns; Michael also ends up on his lid and Ryan drives over him. Ryan then states that he misses shooting people (this race isn't a GTA race) as he and a few other cars go off their fourth jump, Gavin rolling off a bush (though Lindsay may have helped). Ray then enters his second lap, with Ryan and Geoff following, and Ryan mispronounces 'apex'; Michael then notices Lindsay still isn't in the Fake AH Crew while Geoff lands on a roof. The first casaulty of the race is Ray, landing on his gas tank which explodes, killing him and putting Ryan back into the lead. Geoff then lands his car on its lid and ends up exploding. Ryan then makes his seventh jump, Lindsay telling him not to land on her; Ryan ends up landing on his lid and the car explodes. The group then talks about animal sex while Lindsay blows up on landing. Ray soon explodes himself. Ryan then lands on his lid under the jumps, Ray down there with him (Ryan originally assumes it to be Michael before realizing it's Ray). Gavin then tells Lindsay to drive on her side of the road, Lindsay retorting that it's different in the States. Ryan then tells Geoff if he ever lands he'll come after him; this proves to be a mistake as Geoff immediately responds by asking "Oh, are you still in the air , Ryan?". This causes Ryan to state that he "left that WIDE OPEN!" with the conversation mentioning the "Haywood Airlines" T-shirt in the Rooster Teeth Store being sold out. Lindsay soon blows up as Geoff manages to land safely, and Michael soon blows up himself when he lands on top of a ramp. During some rather bad singing Lindsay manages to land on a roof. Michael then blows up again, this time on a front flip attempt. Ryan ends up beating Geoff to the line as Michael, respawning, passes by, with Ryan getting enough RP to reach rank 92; Michael soon explodes for the third time in a minute. Ray then finishes third, Ryan stating he has the best lap time by about a little over a second. The last player to finish is Gavin, with Lindsay blowing up again almost immediately afterwards, and Michael is airborne when he DNFs. Then the 'Technical Difficulties music plays as Lindsay, on Jack's computer, has her capture program suddenly end. Wacky race number 2 is "Across the lake", a bike race across the water on a multitude of jumps. Ray states a plan to use the Faggio before deciding on a Bati like Michael and LIndsay; Gavin has his custom Sanchez, Ryan is on an Akuma while Geoff takes the Blazer, an ATV. Ray then mentions he has a Puerto Rican flag at his house, with the conversation going to Ray and Puerto Rico. FIrst time through everyone ends up in the water, Ryan and Gavin getting the farthest; Ryan treks the ramps for a little bit further before deciding to jump into the water. Ray then makes it pretty far, doing "baby jumps", before Michael somehow manages to snipe him; Ray had vanished from Michael's scope while Gavin almost found himself in MIchael's crosshairs, with Ryan realizing it's a GTA race. After Ryan kills Ray and then Michael to take the latter's bike, Michael's next jump ends up in the water, where a pre-set sticky bomb kills him and Ryan. Both then end up in the water almost simultaneously, Michael off on the left and Ryan on the right. RYan soon ends up off again, managing to avoid a sticky bomb set by Michael. Gavin then snipes Michael and is immediately killed by Ray running him over. Ray then shoots Gavin with a shotgun while on a moving bike (he ends up missing the first jump) while Michael almost reaches a ramp. Geoff, who Michael had been chasing, is then shot in mid-air by Ryan. Michael then snipes Ryan off a ramp further ahead. Geoff then lands in the water, while Ray gets blown up by Michael before he can hit it himself. Gavin soon gets blown up by Michael as well, Michael getting caught in his own blast. Geoff and Ryan are both swimming on their next scenes. Ryan soon climbs onto the ramps as Geoff continues to swim away; Ryan tries shooting him but Geoff goes underwater. Geoff eventually makes it to the other end of the ramps and is quickly killed by Ryan. Lindsay notices the graveyard of motorbikes in the water while Ryan reaches the other end and notices the checkpoint's location and Ray finds himself in a predicament (jammed between two ramps). While sniping Ryan notices he can't see the other players but he can see their bikes (this was how Michael killed Ray earlier on) and soon kills a swimming Geoff. Lindsay is soon killed by a grenade (dropped by Gavin) while Ray and Geoff seemingly spawn on top of each other. Ryan then reaches the checkpoint and commandeers an RV while two Michael-fired rockets fly over a running Ray; Geoff is then revealed to have gone around the course and he ends up winning, with Ryan in second and Ray in third. Michael ends the race with a last-second minigun kill on Gavin. The third wacky race is titled "Monster Challenge", a staircase like structure made of cars and buses designed for monster trucks. Everyone has to use the Sandking to tackle the challenge. The staircase has to be climbed for the first checkpoint of the race, and the climb was full of explosions, vehicles falling off, and vehiclesz getting sideways. It ends up being Ryan who clears the first of two climbs first (Geoff once almost got there first but Ray blew him up). Michael had gotten out of his Sandking somehow and was armed with his RPG - and jumped off on accident. Gavin then bombs Geoff and Ray, stating that he didn't think it would work; Geoff's Sandking's remains knocked Gavin off. Geoff and Ray then end up respawning on top of each other, causing Ray's vehicle to do a wacky jump on its front wheels. Gavin then blows up Geoff again, after warning them about his dropped grenade. WHile trying to blow himself up Gavin blows up Michael and Ray, with Ryan blowing up Geoff seconds later. A grenade from Gavin soon ends up in the back of Ryan's Sandking, but RYan manages to roll it out of there before it explodes. Ryan then kills an on-foot Gavin with a Micro SMG. Michael, Geoff, and Ray then make it up the climb to the checkpoint, with Michael then triggering a three explosion sequence for Ryan (killed him with an explosive the first time, and Ryan then blows up on landing after the subsequent two respawns). Ray then blows up Geoff, who respawns not far behind. In the midst of a pileup on lap 2, Michael (at the back of the group) uses a sticky bomb to blow up Geoff, Ray, and Lindsay simultaneously. Geoff and Ray end up respawning on top of each other again as a result. Gavin then blows up Michael with a grenade as the lone casualty of another pileup (everyone else in the pileup escaped successfully). Ryan then pulls out the grenade launcher, killing Gavin, then Geoff before getting run over by Lindsay (who is then blown up along with Ray). Ryan ends up winning the race while Gavin goes for the train. Michael then finishes second with Ray third again. The fourth and final wacky race is "Supercar BIG AIR (beach)". Again, everyone takes the Adder (recommended this time); Michael again goes custom. Gavin then asks about the other characters' mouths hanging open like his own character's mouth is. The race begins with Geoff and Michael getting a boost while Lindsay spins Gavin at the first checkpoint. Soon everyone goes off the first jump (except Gavin) and they all land, and a little later Geoff gets sideways and is further spun out as Ryan tags him. Ray and Gavin then blow up, Ray's caused by mid-air contact with another player. As the race for first progresses to the beach Michael and Ryan both try several times to blow each other up; Michael is successful despite Ryan sticking one on his car that didn't register on Michael's screen. Michael then tries to blow up Geoff as he drives into the equation but misses and ends up headlong into a pole. Everyone soon ends up temporarily getting stuck in a skate park along the way; Ryan is first out but he ends up on his lid after missing a jump later on. When the racers reach the final two super jumps Ray and Geoff both miss the jump but still get the checkpoint; Michael misses the jump and blows up on a nearby silo. Ray then wins the race after managing to land off the second super jump. Ryan then finishes second after passing a stationary Michael while Geoff gets a super jump checkpoint and then blows up on landing; Gavin tries to get onto the final sector and hits a tree. Michael then kills Geoff with his minigun and then takes third place, leaving Geoff to take fourth; Michael ranks up as a result. The video ends after the results screen. Trivia *Though the Achievement Hunters normally do GTA Races when racing in Grand Theft Auto V, the first race was a normal race. It was also the race with the closest gap between first and second, as Ryan barely beat Geoff to the finish. *Ryan and Ray were the only two Hunters to finish all four races, while Lindsay failed to finish even once. Between Ryan and Ray, Ryan had the better overall score as he finished first twice (races 1 and 3) and second twice (race 2, to Geoff, and race 4, to Ray); with the exception of race 4, Ray finished third every time. Geoff finished three races (a close second to Ryan in race 1, winning race 2 and placing fourth in race 4), Michael finished two races (second to Ryan in race 3 and third in race 4, finishing the latter race on foot holding his minigun after killing Geoff with it), and Gavin only had one successful finish, fourth place in race 1 (killed last-second by Michael with the minigun in race 2, was riding the train in race 3, and was going for the final jump of race 4 when he DNF'd). *Ryan, in the first race, told Geoff that if he ever landed he'd come after Geoff, a move that turned out to be a mistake as Geoff referenced the ending of Achievement Knievel by asking Ryan if he was still in the air. The ensuing conversation mentioned the "Haywood Airlines" T-shirt, inspired by the ending of Achievement Knievel, and the fact it was sold out. *Gavin would fare slightly better in this Let's Play than the later Let's Play, 'EXTREME'; both times he would only finish one race, but he got 8 JP from four races this Let's Play compared to 7 JP from six races in EXTREME. **Both Let's Plays featured Geoff, Ryan, Gavin, and Ray, though issues with his profile forced Ryan to use Michael's in EXTREME, and EXTREME also featured Jack instead of Lindsay. ***Ray would successfully finish every race in both Let's Plays, finishing either first or third (the latter would occur thrice in both Let's Plays). While Ryan would have only one DNF across both Let's Plays, it came in the fifth race during EXTREME while using Michael's profile as a previous Let's Play was assumed to have 'caught up to him'. *JP scores from this Let's Play have Ryan winning with 54 (two wins, worth 15 each, and two second places, worth 12), then Ray with 45 (three 10 JP third places followed by a win), then Geoff with 35 (a win, a second, and an 8 JP fourth place), then Michael with 22 (a second and a third), then Gavin with 8 (his lone finish was fourth), and finally Lindsay with 0 (four DNFs). Category:Grand Theft Auto Let's Plays Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play